


Scenes from a Marriage: The Studebaker/婚后即景：斯蒂庞克

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: George和Gracie, Multi, Peggy的葬礼, 店里的猫一直都没露面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “Steve，要是你不去，你会后悔一辈子的。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: The Studebaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061911) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 医院

“我需要你帮忙，”他说，Natasha不认识这个号码，但是接起电话听见他的声音并不觉得奇怪。她立刻知道了他说的是什么事。他从来 _不_ 假装认为她不知情，这是他身上她很喜欢的几点之一。

“我以为我能办到，但是不行，”他告诉她，而她也懂这话什么意思。“进与出——侦查，多一个眼线。我需要有人——”

她抄起车钥匙拿上外套，已经往门口走了。“你们到了吗？”

“我们在车上。我租了辆车。大概一个半小时到吧，”他说。“我直接过去，不过到时候我需要你把情况告诉我——”

“没关系，别担心，”Natasha套上外衣，把手机换了一边耳朵。“过一小时给我打电话，那时候我就能拿出计划来了。”

* * *

全面侦查花了她二十分钟。没有其他人知情，虽说Barnes的线人显然跟她的一样可靠。所以最好尽可能不引人注目：不能从正门进，不能在来访者名单上留下痕迹。她偷了一套粉色的罩衫，出去买了一罐健怡可乐和一包新港香烟，到阴冷的地下停车场，跟闲晃在员工电梯口附近的几个穿着绿色制服的看护和两个护士一起抽烟闲扯。休息结束之后，她跟他们一起进去了，然后混进了储藏室，偷到了她需要的其他东西。接着她回到了停车场，等着Barnes的到来。

终于有车从坡道上拐下来，车是那么不起眼，一开始她都没看出是他们，直到Barnes打了打车灯急转停到一个车位里。Natasha向他们走去，Barnes从驾驶位出来，重重摔上车门，响声在车库里回荡。

“嘿，”Natasha说，Barnes绕到副驾驶侧。“来得正好。一会换班，所以正好要乱一会，不过我们很快就能进去……”

她话音弱了下去；Barnes打开车门，把Steve拖了出来。他看上去糟透了，脸色惨白，魂不守舍的。他把胡子刮掉了，让她更觉昨日重现——Steve看着就像是他逃走之前的样子，曾经那入骨的忧伤仿佛也又降临到了他身上。

他没有打招呼——他甚至好像都没注意到她 _在旁边_ ，Natasha不知道Barnes是不是让他吃了三四粒他们那种强效止痛片。他看着像是吃了：脸部松弛，瞳孔放大。Natasha递给Barnes一套罩衫，然后他镇静而有条不紊地开始帮着Steve穿上，而Steve只是站在那里，恍惚而麻木。

在Barnes给Steve穿上淡绿色罩衫、把口罩松松绑在他脖子周围之后，Natasha递给Barnes一件白大褂，一双橡胶手套还有一个听诊器，Barnes把听诊器挎在了脖子上。

“好了，”他阴郁地说，拉住Steve的上臂，“带路吧，”Natasha突然明白，如果必要，Barnes都准备好了直接背着Steve去，实际上差不多也是连拉带扯把他带了这么远。他们一起走向员工电梯；进去之后，Barnes小心地把Steve的手术口罩系好，盖住他的下半张脸。让别人认出他来可不行。

他们一层一层往上走，人来来去去，不过到了顶层之后，电梯里只剩他们三个了。他们走出电梯，进了装潢精致的阔大前厅——墙上用金字写着“STARK病房：纪念Howard和MariaStark”——Natasha领着他们走进花岗岩装饰的走廊，Barnes牢牢地拽着Steve。他们路过设备先进的医疗站和在半圆监控台当值的护士，几乎走到最后一扇门的时候Steve突然活过来了，扭过身攥住Barnes的手臂。“Buck，我做不到。”

“你能做到，”Barnes说。“Steve，你 _必须_ 去，”Steve弱弱地说，“不，”然后又一次，“不，”即使Barnes已经拉着他往Peggy Carter的房间走去了。

现在Natasha明白Barnes为什么需要她的帮助了：拉扯Steve就够他忙的了，他顾不上侦测周围或是自我防卫。Natasha瞧了一眼护士——Steve肯定没法骗过她多久——于是她摆出厌倦、略微无奈的容忍表情走向护士站，胳膊肘撑在前台。

“嘿，”Natasha说，疲倦地微笑着打招呼，朝Barnes和Rogers偏偏头说，“Monroe带着Carter的一个孙子来见她了。”这是她能想到的第一套说辞。“这孩子可能是刚从伊拉克飞回来，”她耸耸肩解释道。

护士看了看Steve，同情地点了点头。“PTSD？”她悄声问。

“是啊。有点吧，”Natasha只是附和，可当然，那护士是对的：这话是真的。

Barnes把Steve弄到了门口，可现在Steve站定不动；不可抗拒之力遇上了不可移转之物。Natasha浑身绷紧起来，不想看两人对上会是什么样。

“——太迟了，要是我——”Steve的指节发白。

“那你需要说什么就说什么，”Barnes毫不退让，然后温柔地说，“Steve，要是你不去，你会后悔一辈子的。”他打开了门。

Peggy Carter的病房昏暗阴冷，唯一的光源是床后的监测仪。Natasha看见她已经处于弥留状态了；纹丝不动昏迷着，各项体征几近停滞。

Steve站在门口犹豫起来，在淡绿色的光芒中脸色惨淡。Barnes低低威胁说，“你不进去我就进去了，”于是Steve手离开门框向她走去，失魂落魄。Barnes的肩膀塌了下来，紧张感无影无踪； _任务他妈完成了_ ，Natasha想道。

“Peggy，”Steve空洞地说，绕开椅子直接到了她的床边，然后开了口，说话声音那么轻，Natasha几乎听不见，“……亲爱的？”她和Barnes转身打算离去，给他一点隐私，却突然被他骤变的语调留在了原地——“Peg？ _Peggy？_ ”

她的眼睛睁开了；Peggy Carter正看着Steve，而Steve已经俯身，脸就在她眼前—— _当然_ 他要刮胡子了：他不能冒险让Peggy认不出他来。Barnes目瞪口呆，踉跄着向病床走去，而Steve急急地喋喋不休：“ _Peggy_ 。Peggy，我 _爱_ 你。我爱你，亲爱的，”然后：“对不起：我想我又要迟到了。我 _没救了_ ，我 _知道_ ，”他握住她的手，吻着她的脸，她干瘪的脸颊。

Peggy似乎说不出话来，可这好像也没有关系。“谢谢你，”Steve嘶哑地说。“为了一切。我是那么爱你，Peg，你永远会是我的好——”接着，“Peg？”他的语气变得更加哀恸，“Peggy？”仪器上的读数开始下降，血压0/0，心率45,42,32,25。她要走了。Natasha屏住呼吸；天啊。她眼瞧着Barnes回到警戒状态，尽管他显然也伤心不已，然后让她吃惊的是，他没有到Steve身边，而是走向Peggy，哑声说着，即便到她心跳停下的那一刻，“Peggy，有我照顾他呢。你别担心，有我照顾他呢。”

门开了，护士跑进来，Steve从床边退开，可是看着护士只是把仪器和输液器关掉，他显得迷乱而震惊。

“你不——”Steve不知所措地比划着。“没人要 _做些_ 什么吗？”

“不。Stevie：不会了，”Barnes柔声说，满是关怀，伸出手向他走去。

护士看了看安详躺在那里的Peggy，然后悲伤而了然地摇摇头说，“我见得多了。要是他们像那样一直挺着，一定是在等哪个人，”Natasha不知道谁看上去更惊恐，是一下泪眼模糊的Steve，还是看着像想要拿那该死的听诊器勒死她的Barnes。“如果他们爱的人要来，他们会等下去，”她解释说，“就算他们迟到了，他们也会撑下去，直到……”Barnes转向Steve，坚定地低声说，“她说的不是那个意思，她不知道自己在——”可Steve只是崩溃了，无声地抽泣起来。不管之前是什么支撑了他，现在都失了效，Barnes只得抓住他，把他拉进怀里，他才没直直倒在地上。

Natasha咬着嘴唇望向别处——发现那护士仔细看了看Steve后眼睛瞪大了。“那不是她孙子，”她吞吞吐吐地说。“那是——”Natasha把她胸口的姓名牌扯了下来。

“只要有一个 _字_ 登上报纸，”Natasha威胁道，“我会知道是 _谁_ 说出去的。”

她的话好像让Barnes醒过神来了。“Steve，”他恳求着，抓着Steve胳膊下面让他站住，“ _拜托_ ，振作一点，好吗？我们得 _离开_ 这里，”可Steve茫然地望着他，泪流满面。“Steve，我也爱她，你 _知道_ 我也爱她，”Barnes急迫而同情地说，“可她去了，而他们回来的。我们不能 _留在_ 这里，”当然了，他是对的；就算CIA没有聪明到像她和Barnes一样监控Peggy Carter的健康状况，他们也绝对会有她 _去世_ 的消息。他们会设下警报，因为要是说有什么能让Steve Rogers重新浮出水面，那就是这个。

可Steve _没法_ 振作起来；他的脸扭曲着；Natasha从没想象到他会如此失控。他甚至自己站着都有困难，Barnes乞求地看了她一眼，于是她把Steve的手臂拉过肩头，他们合力把他往门外拉去。Steve扭身回头看她——罗得的妻子（*）——可Barnes没有给他留任何余地，所以Natasha也没有。他们快速穿过走廊到了电梯口。他们摁下按钮，Barnes把Steve拉到怀里，承担着他的重量，而Natasha从口袋里掏出她的手机，开始发短信。“他呢，你也知道。跟她感情很深，”Barnes笨拙地嘟囔着，Natasha从键盘上抬眼盯着他说，“那你 _觉得_ 呢？”Barnes费力地带着Steve上了电梯，Natasha小声问，“我要叫帮手，我能叫帮手来吗？”  
（注：*前文用过这个典故。《圣经》里，上帝耶和华打算毁灭索多玛与蛾摩拉，天使告诉罗得一家并嘱咐他们立即离开，不可以在逃命时驻足回头，然而罗得之妻并未遵从天使的吩咐，在逃命时回头一看，变作一根盐柱）

“当然了，”Barnes回答。“能有多少帮手我就要多少帮手；你一定是把我跟某人 _搞混_ 了。”Natasha按下发送键，收起了手机。她伸手轻柔地把Steve的口罩系好，这样露出来的只有他湿漉漉的红着的眼睛，然后探过去隔着绿色的口罩吻了吻他的脸。

“你叫了谁，Stark？”当Natasha再次支撑住Steve准备移动的时候，Barnes问。

“比那更好，”Natasha回答。“Pepper，”Barnes点点头，他们向下，向下，一路向下。

* * *

等Pepper回电告诉他们地址的时候，他们已经上了车——Natasha开车，Barnes跟Steve一起坐在后座，Steve闭着眼睛靠在他身上，反常地一动不动。这幢楼也有个地下车库，不过有一道门，你需要一个密码才能进去，进电梯还需要一个密码，到自己的楼层再需要一个密码。他们的目的地是顶层。Barnes支撑着Steve，Natasha输入了那一串数字。

电梯门一开，眼前是一个下陷的巨大客厅，一间餐厅和一处吧台，再往后是一面墙的落地窗，展示着华盛顿灯火闪烁的地平线。“Stark可一点都不小气，我得承认，”走进去的时候Barnes说，随后看了看Steve严肃地说，“你得吃点东西。”

Steve摇头，声音几不可闻。“……我不行。我不……”

“你 _必须_ 要吃，”Barnes说。“吐司或者别的，”他帮着Steve坐在硬靠背的餐椅上，进了厨房看看里面有没有什么吃的。Steve坐在精美的雕花餐桌边，茫然地望着窗外某些只有他才能看见的东西。Natasha想快速检查一下安保措施，结果只是转了一圈，因为这地方有十间卧室、一间休息室、一间娱乐室、一间健身房和带着泳池的露台；这公寓占了两层。

她回来的时候，Steve正从桌边站起身来；桌上有一盘抹过黄油的吐司，只咬了两口。“我不行，Buck。我只是……太累了。”Steve眼睛下面多了黑眼圈，看上去精疲力竭。“我要躺下了，好吗？”Barnes叹了口气说，“好吧。”

只有这时候Steve好像才真正 _注意到_ 她，脸扭成一个道歉的表情，她试图挥挥手表示没什么。他声音细若游丝，“……对不起，Natasha……对不起，”说完他眼睛又溢出泪来，举起胳膊挡着。她想靠近他——抱他一下，亲他一下，但她不想让他更不好受，于是只是站在那里看着Barnes拉他进了一间卧室。她怒气冲冲又不知所措，走向吧台给自己倒了一杯冰伏特加。她一饮而尽，又倒了一杯，还是一饮而尽。

Barnes出来的时候直接走向硕大的沙发，瘫坐在上面，头向后靠去，看上去几乎和Steve一样疲惫。Natasha重新倒满自己的酒杯，然后倒给他一大杯伏特加拿了过去。“哦，善心的小姐，”BuckyBarnes叹道。

Natasha没有笑。“ _你_ 怎么样？”她问，直直盯着他。Barnes耸耸肩，跟她碰了杯，嘟囔道“Na zdorovie（*），”喝下一大口。她也喝了。  
（注：*俄语，请随意。）

“我没事，”Barnes咕哝，然后说：“我们在修复一辆斯蒂庞克（*）。49年的——差不多锈得什么都不剩了，刚到我们手里的时候连半条街都走不了。其实是Steve给我弄的。他知道我喜欢什么样的车。”Barnes又喝了一口。“可能要花很多年。找各种合适的零件——有的要旧的，有的要新的。我们死后那会他们造了挺多好车，”然后他捏紧玻璃杯喃喃道，“反正一起把某件事从零做起也挺有意思的。”  
（注：*美国汽车品牌。极负盛名的老爷车。）

Natasha垂眼盯着她的酒。“他现在没法思考，”她悄声说。

“ _当然_ 没法思考了，”Barnes哼了一声。“已经 _好几天_ 了，自从我们接到消息说她不行了的时候就开始了。”

“那么 _你_ 在思考吗？”Natasha叫板。“因为总得 _有人_ 思考吧——”

“妈的，我在 _努力_ ，”Barnes回击，“但是我能做到的也只有……”他喝光了酒，拿着酒杯的手垂到身体一侧。“我也只能提前想出这么几步来，好吗？”他用掌根按着额头。他看着比Steve要老；该死的，他 _本来_ 就比Steve要老。“其中——有很多 _因素_ 。”

Natasha摇头。“Steve会理解的。他会明白——”

“没有那么简单，”Barnes坚持道。“瞧， _你知我知_ ，他会是她讣告里的第一行，”Natasha点了下头，因为是真的。 _Margaret “Peggy” Carter，神盾局前任局长，美国队长的好姑娘_ 。“这就意味着全国各地每个该死的报社都会盯着那场葬礼，四处找他，试图在人群里搜寻他——”

“没错，”Natasha赞同，“所以他决不能——”

Barnes直接压过了她。“——这就意味着会有 _风言风语_ 。不管怎么样都是。想想那些报道，”他紧盯着她说。“想想他们会怎么说吧，”Natasha呻吟了一声，因为她没有想道——可是当然了。“还是姗姗来迟：美国队长错过了Carter的葬礼。”“又被放鸽子了！”“队长没参加Carter的葬礼。”“是了。”Barnes把自己从沙发上撑起来，缓缓走向吧台。“ _这回_ 你懂了。”

“给我也带一杯？”Natasha举起酒杯。

“我他妈要把 _整瓶_ 都拿过来，”Barnes说，拿着酒瓶回来了，先给她倒上，然后是自己，之后才放下。“所以我可以把他扔到某个坑里，完全不接触新闻，再在他脑袋上套个袋子，这样能多久，我不知道，能有几年？——别以为我没认真考虑过，”Barnes说，喝了一大口。“在我看来这是个可行的首选计划，”Natasha举着杯阴暗地咯咯笑起来。“ _或者_ ——好嘛，你来告诉我还有什么合理的‘或者’，聪明的小姐。”Barnes向后靠去，瞪着她。

“ _或者_ ，”Natasha叹气，“Steve去参加葬礼，出来一系列有关队长初恋的翻新报道——持续一个热点周期，轰——可是他就回到了他们视线范围内，每个政府情报局都有了一张实时照片。”

“是啊，”Barnes出着神。“然后那辆该死的斯蒂庞克也许永远也修不完了。”

他们坐在那里沉思许久，然后一口喝干了剩下的酒。这次倒酒的是Natasha，给Barnes的量是自己的两倍。“我之前已经喝了两杯了，”她解释道，笨手笨脚地把酒瓶放下。“体格还只有你的一半。”

“幸运的你啊，”Barnes嘟囔。

“我还以为你不会喝醉的，”她控诉道。

“那是他，不是我，”Barnes说；他在沙发垫子里陷得甚至更深了。“我总是会想到的是，”他仰面朝天柔声说，“在他内心深处他是 _想_ 去的。或者 _会_ 想要去的—— _总会_ 希望自己去了的，”他口齿不清地讲着。“他 _会的_ ，一旦他开始思考就会的，等他意识到会有一场葬礼。现在他还没有，他还没到那一步。可是等他意识到……在他内心深处他会想为她而出现。而这可能是唯一要紧的事。”

“这对你来说奇怪吗？”Natasha皱着眉问。

“什么？”Barnes说，听着几乎像是被冒犯了。“不。”

“这对你来说一定很怪，”Natasha说。

“甜心，”Barnes烦躁地说，“ _相信_ 我，没有谁比我更想让他跟她在一起了。我在这方面已经尽力了。Peggy _很棒_ ，她——”他找来自己的酒杯，发现是空的，伸手去拿酒瓶，拎起来之后晃了晃。还有一点点酒在瓶底晃着。“——人特别好。她配得上 _他_ ，这是我能给出的最高评价了，”他看看她问，“那边还有一瓶，是吧？”

“哦，是啊，”Natasha说。“至少还有一瓶，”Barnes笨拙地用两只手把自己从沙发上撑起来，过去取酒。“好吧，那么……”Natasha说，Barnes回来了，瘫倒在她旁边，用牙齿把塞子拔了出来，笨手笨脚给她倒上酒，瓶颈和杯沿碰出响声。“我们只需要把以前那套再来一遍。你是这个意思，对吧？”

“是啊——我觉得是吧，”Barnes咕哝。“再把他头发染成金色。太阳一样的金色。”

“把Steve放在大众视野里然后再把他带走，”Natasha说。“在两百个目击证人眼前——他们大多数还是前神盾特工——还有全球媒体的关注下。”

“是，”Barnes说，把他那杯酒一饮而尽。“没问题。他妈的小菜一碟。”

* * *

她靠着Barnes的肩膀睡着了，不过再睁眼的时候他不见了，虽说他帮她脱了靴子，然后给她盖了一条毯子。她从沾着自己口水的沙发垫子上起来，过去看他们怎么样。Steve睡在床上，Barnes躺在他身边，躺在被单上面，衣服都还穿着，靴子都没脱。她轻轻关上门回到沙发上，坐在那里，在晨光中眨着眼睛，这时她听见机械运转的声音，然后突然电梯亮闪闪的铬合金门开了。Tony Stark和Pepper Potts拎着行李走进宽阔的室内。

“早安，阳光，”Tony说，Natasha下意识畏缩着挡住了耳朵。Tony皱起眉头。“怎么回——嘿，你是 _宿醉_ 了吗？”他走下来看着被弃置一边的玻璃杯和翻倒的空伏特加酒瓶，大笑起来，那声音像钻头一样钻进她的脑袋。“跟Barnes喝酒了，哈？你，我对你太失望了，居然让那家伙把你喝倒了。怎么说的来着——她有一条木腿（*）？他有一条金属手臂，算了别告诉我，”Natasha呻吟了一声，可接着Pepper来了，礼貌而坚决地把Tony推到一边，给了她一杯水和几颗阿司匹林。Natasha感激地看了看她，接了过来。  
（注：*不清楚自己没酒量的意思。）

“他们睡着吗？他是不是一团糟？我敢说他一团糟。”Tony在她对面的一张沙发上坐下来，一脚搭在膝盖上晃起来。“嘿，要是你们这帮酒鬼没把伏特加都喝完，我们可以调鸡尾酒的！”

“他怎么样？”Pepper忽视Tony柔和地问。

“他一团糟，”Natasha回答，“不过他会没事的。她——Peggy是在我们面前去世的。”

“哦上帝啊，”Pepper说，然后：“那——是件好事吗？还是说如果不是那样会好一些——？”

“我不知道。我 _觉得_ 是件好事。她恢复了意识。他能跟她说两句话。”

“哇，”Pepper轻呼。“唉，这样也还行。可怜的Steve。他们两个都很可怜，真的……”

“可怜什么，”Tony哼了一声。“Peggy一向 _精神抖擞_ 。你不了解她；我认识她一辈子了。她是伤心，但是她走了下去。她——”Tony举起一只手，缓缓攥成拳头。“她将她的悲伤化为了钻石，”他说。“昂首承担着，像带着个该死的皇冠。她——”

他住口了，抬起眼来。JamesBarnes站在那里；他们没听见他进来了。

“我听见说话声了，”Barnes说，然后他看了看Pepper，笨拙地用手指理了理头发。“Potts小姐，我是James Barnes。我——我们还没正式见过面。多谢您的安排。”

“应该的，”Pepper说，做了个手势请他坐下。“今天早上我们直接过来的；我想Clint还有一些其他人也要来吧，不过我们可以到别的地方去，如果你们——我是说，如果Steve——”

“我今早给Katherine打了电话，”Tony告诉Barnes。“我觉得最好抓紧机会跟人家商量好。”

“Katherine？”Barnes皱着眉问。

“长孙女；她来操办葬礼。她说只安排好了几项——Peggy生前特地要求过的那些。我在想如果我们能尽快搞出一个计划，就可以……”她和Barnes肯定都在盯着Tony看，因为Tony皱起了眉头，来回看着她和Barnes。“我是说，我们得把Rogers放到监控范围内然后再让他消失。对吧？是这个打算，对吧？”Tony问。“我他妈又不傻，你们知道的。单单因为我没上过 _俄罗斯间谍学院_ ——”

“什么俄罗斯间谍学院？”Barnes说。“我的招数都是在福莱布许大道学来的。”

“ _我_ 上过俄罗斯间谍学院，”Natasha平板地说。“我可是那里的拉拉队队长。”

“唔，我上了斯宾塞学校（*），”Pepper Potts说，他们都扭头看她，“然后是史密斯学院（**），我在那里修了金融和英国文学，不过在 _我_ 看来葬礼正是掉包的好机会。所有人都开着一样的黑色豪车，穿着一样的黑色西服。或者说 _几乎_ 一样，”她说；Barnes看着她点头。“我觉得衣服剪裁是关键——”  
（注：*美国著名女子私校，位于纽约。小辣椒的扮演者Gwyneth Paltrow就是该校校友。**美国最出色的女子文理学院之一。）

“等等，抱歉，”Tony烦躁地说。“我不懂这剪裁是怎么一回事。”

Barnes做了个鬼脸。“那是因为你这辈子就没随随便便买过成衣西装。”

“所以呢？”Tony回击。“我缺乏不良品味方面的经验？”

“随便买来的成衣西装，”Pepper解释道，“或者不如说是 _不合适_ 的西服，穿在 _Steve_ 身上，考虑到他的 _肩膀_ ——”

“会像是套了个麻袋，”Barnes说。“他看起来会像个该死的长方形，像个流浪汉。”

“会显得很空，”Pepper更加老练地说道。

“他会在五秒之内降出六个社会阶层，”Barnes稍有些愤慨地说，“这会让他接近隐形，是件好事。你让他做司机吧，Stark，没人会正眼瞧他的。”

“行吧，好，在你们纠结 _所有的_ 细节之前，我先多补充一些信息，成吗？”Tony说。“葬礼在圣卢克举行——那是圣公会的教堂，英国国教什么的——这是件好事，因为不然就得是阿灵顿了，到处都会是该死的武警。无论如何，Katherine说应该会有许多神盾的前特工，还有情报与武装机构的成员，退伍老兵的代表团，诸如此类的；多年以来Peggy都与这些人共事。白宫也会派人来的，虽说不会是总统或者副总统，所以我们至少不会碰上国土安全部的人。”

“好吧，”Barnes说；他显然是在努力思考着，消化着所有的信息。

“有更好的消息，”Tony安慰他。“Katherine说她愿意让我——也就是说，Stark工业，当然我说的是 _Pepper_ ——负责安保工作。 _这话_ 不会让你心跳加速吗，铁皮人？”

Barnes缓缓点头，抿起了嘴唇。

“你想做安保总管吗？”

“哦，当然了，”Barnes说。

“好。我们会让所有人穿上一样的西服，带着步话机和手套——啊哈，别忘了手套，对吧？所有人都戴手套。行了，最后一件事，但同等重要：其实是最有意思的，说真的。Katherine告诉我，虽说Peggy的葬礼在华盛顿这边举办，她最终安息的地点是——有人猜吗，有人按铃抢答没有，谁想碰碰运气？来嘛，猜中Peggy Carter最后安息地的人就能得到五百美元。”

所有人都瞪着他，突然Natasha想到了，也 _知道_ 她猜中了。“布鲁克林，”她说。

Tony碰了碰鼻子说，“给这位美女颁奖。俄罗斯间谍学院获胜。”

Natasha了然地点头：有的地方具有特殊的意义；有的地方 _成就_ 了你，是你人生该死的 _起点_ ，从Peggy的一生出发，她猜要么是伦敦，要么是布鲁克林，因为美国队长成就了Peggy Carter，正如那些年前Peggy Carter成就了美国队长一样。Peggy的一部分生于布鲁克林，Natasha想，也或许是死于布鲁克林；足以让她想要走完一个轮回，回到那里。

可Barnes瞠目结舌，像是受了致命一击； _看来还是没法一笑置之_ ，她想。

“你是……你开玩笑的吧，”Barnes说。

“我没有，”Tony说。“写在她的遗嘱里，她留下了详细指示。说了火化和布鲁克林桥什么的。”James Barnes呻吟起来，两手指尖摁住眼睛，疲倦地揉了起来。Natasha突然对他深深感到同情；任务 _没有_ 完成；还没有。

* * *

他们正在重温他们的计划，Tony皱起眉头说，“这对你来说是不是很怪？肯定很怪。筹划Peggy的葬礼，好像你是新任德温特夫人（*）似的——”  
（注：*来自1938年小说《蝴蝶梦》，主角即新任德温特夫人，嫁入夫家后却处处生活在前德温特夫人的阴影之下。随情节发展，可知前德温特夫人已死，生前品行不检、心地恶毒，而主角与丈夫是真心相爱）

Barnes愤怒地哼了一声。“那好，听着：首先，我显然是 _前任_ 德温特夫人，”他翻了个白眼说，“如果你想这么来的话：死了之后阴魂不散毁了他们两个的生活，这事他妈的不劳您操心。其次—— _说真的_ ，没有谁比我更想让Steve和Carter在一起了，好吗？告诉我在哪签字，我 _以血为鉴_ 。我只是很遗憾他们没在一起生一堆漂亮的孩子。可能会有六七个，清一色都叫James，就算女孩也是——”

“鱼，”Steve说，所有人都扭过头去。Steve站在卧室门口，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛下面阴影一片。“只会有鱼，”他跟Barnes说。“六条叫James的鱼。”

“唔，那可不一样，”Barnes摇着头说，Steve走了过来。

“别的什么我也不要，”Steve对他说，中途停下来俯身吻了Pepper的脸颊，然后走向了刚刚站起的Tony。

“我——能尴尬地拥抱你吗？我保证会很尴尬的，”Tony说，让Natasha吃惊的是，这话让Steve第一次真心地微笑了出来。

“好啊，”他说。“请吧，”他们以惊人的力度拥抱。“怎么回事，”最终Steve问，两人分开的时候皱着眉头环顾四周，“你们都在这里 _干什么_ ？”

“我刚刚在向大伙解释，”Barnes诚心地说，“那些年前我给了Peggy _二十美元_ 让她把你从我这带走——”

“当年二十美元是很大一笔钱，”Steve和善地赞同道。

“——可她说她得考虑考虑，”Barnes说，摊手缩了一下。

“唔，Peggy又不傻，”Steve回答，瘫坐在他旁边的沙发上，靠向他身上，这样他们就肩挨着肩了。他看着Tony补充道，“你见过Bucky了吧，我猜。”

“算是吧，”Tony回答，瞧着他们。“我觉得我现在才见到真正的他。”他看着Barnes问，“这就是你那个喜欢艺术的朋友，对吧？”

“是啊，”Barnes说。“特别痴迷，”Steve猛地回头，目瞪口呆地看着他，Barnes用手肘戳了他一下嘟囔道，“先别说康定斯基的事，s’il vous plait（*），好吗？现在不是时候。”  
（注：*法语，请）

Steve低头微笑。“好吧，”然后：“说真的，你们为什么……？”

“我们在试着想办法送你参加Peggy的葬礼，再让你全身而退，”Tony回答。

“Peggy的葬礼？”Steve茫然地重复着，Natasha和Barnes迅速交换着眼神：瞧吧； _现在_ 他开始思考了。“会有一场葬礼。”Steve皱眉。“当然了，”然后他说：“我不能去，”他转向Barnes恳求道：“Buck，我不能 _去_ 。我 _不会_ 去的。我们不能冒险——”

“我们都计划好了，伙计，”Barnes说。

“如果你不出席会引起注意的，”Natasha开口。“媒体会——”

Steve挺直了后背。“我压根 _不在乎_ 媒体，”他说，她从没想到他会有这么 _轻蔑_ 的神情。“他们想写什么写什么；反正他们也会的。可是……我是说……”他不知所措。“如果是在一个完美的世界里，我会想去那里纪念她。Peggy的一生应当得到纪念。”

“是啊，”Barnes悄声说。“我也是这么想的。所以我们想了个计划，我们会安排好的——”

Steve抓住Barnes的手，然后向上拉了起来，好像要跟他掰手腕似的。Barnes不解地眨眼，而Steve紧紧攥着他的手。“Bucky，我是认真的，我 _不_ 想冒失去我们现在生活的风险——”

“你觉得 _我_ 想吗？你是 _这么想_ 的吗？”Barnes回击。“看着我的脸，我看着像是在开玩笑吗？”

Steve严峻地盯了他一会，突然之间屈服了。“好吧，”他说。

“我们想了个 _计划_ ，我说过了，”Barnes说。“我们让你怎么做你就怎么做，这样就行。闭上嘴接受就好，行吗？”

“行，”Steve有些麻木地重复道。“好吧。”

### 葬礼

葬礼当天早上，Steve从房间里出来，看上去衣冠楚楚却心如死灰。他穿着一身合衬的黑色西装，金发细心打理过，在晨光中熠熠闪烁。他身后的Barnes几乎是影子一样的存在，西装松松垮垮，衬衫白得暗沉。他戴着黑色手套和看得见的耳机，胸袋里插着一副廉价的墨镜。“你该吃点东西，”他跟Steve说。

“我说了，我吃不下，”Steve心不在焉地说，走去看着窗外的华盛顿。

Barnes抿紧了嘴，走向穿好黑裙子和高跟鞋的Natasha。“你会跟紧他，对吧？”Barnes喃喃道，几乎居高临下地看着她。

“对，”Natasha说。

“因为他不是百分之百在状态，”Barnes警告道。“他没专心想着计划，他在想着 _她_ ，他的心在 _她_ 身上。他可能会犯个错搞砸一切——”

“我知道，”Natasha说。“我不会容许这种事发生的，James，”他脸上有些什么一闪而过——恐惧，担忧——然后又消失了，可这时她看出他自己都是在勉强撑着，面具上的裂痕越来越明显了。“拿着，”她皱着眉说，“喝了，”她把一杯咖啡推进他的手里，Barnes看看杯子又看看她，仿佛不习惯别人对他好。

她不安地退了一步。他喝下滚热的咖啡，眼睛全程没有离开她，然后开了口，笨拙得惊人，“谢谢——谢谢你。”

Tony和Pepper走了出来，都打扮得很不错——Pepper戴的那串珍珠项链价格至少得是跟她的车一样的。Barnes先是走远了，一手按着耳机听着；他转过身来说，“车到了。我们走，”然后叮嘱Natasha，“粘在他身边。别让他——”

Steve从窗边走开，让所有人震惊的是，他直直走向Barnes吻上了他——还不是温柔的吻，而是饥渴的吻，那种Natasha见过Steve以为没人在看时的吻。现在Steve似乎不在乎谁在看了，即使Barnes惊得向后一躲，Steve还是抓着他那面料反光的讨厌西服不断吻着他，直到他屈服下来，直到他 _无法呼吸_ 。Steve横冲直撞抚摸着Barnes的脸，在亲吻中张开了嘴，Natasha缩下头，至少假装没有在看。Pepper圆滑地低头看着双手微笑。Stark则完全不同，毫不掩饰饶有兴致地看着，好像他可能想要来点爆米花，过了一会，他开始看表，佩服地点头。

然后Steve放手了，Barnes踉跄着退了一步，满面通红，稍微有些喘不过气来。“好了，呃，”Barnes弱弱地说。“大家都记得计划吗？”

“我记得，”Steve说，握住Natasha的手臂。

* * *

外面停着两辆轿车。Pepper和Tony上了第一辆车，Barnes坐上了副驾驶位。Steve和Natasha上了下一辆，他们车里的副驾驶位坐着Stark的另一名安保人员。Steve坐在她身边，路上时几乎漫不经心地握住她的手，她很惊讶。他低头细细看着她的手指。

“我还没谢你，”最终Steve说，“你在医院做了那么多。我不，我没能——”

“不用谢，”Natasha认真地说。“你知道你有我呢。”

“我知道，是啊，”他紧紧盯着她的手。“我真希望我能像你对我这样对 _她_ 。我忍不住觉得我在每一个可能的方面都辜负了她。”他的嘴抖起来，快速转过脸去。

“这……无稽之谈，”Natasha慢慢地说。“你没有辜负她——那时候你 _死_ 了，Steve，就像战争中其他人一样。而她 _走了下去_ ，就像其他在战争中痛失所爱的女人一样。她一辈子过得很了不起。她挺过了你的死，就像你一样，在James——”

“我有吗？”Steve笑得粗粝刺耳。“我觉得我没有挺过Bucky的死。我努力过，”他说。“她试过帮着我挺下去，可是……”他抿起嘴摇了摇头。“我不敢确定我有没有。”

“你 _有的_ ，Steve。你挺了过来，而不知怎么 _他_ 也挺了过来，如果说有什么人值得幸福——”

“那应该就是Bucky，你是对的，”Steve点头，会错了她的意。“他在经历了那一切之后理应幸福，”Natasha意识到Steve说的是真话：他的一部分真的没有挺过Bucky Barnes的牺牲——只有在Bucky回到他身边之后那一部分才活过来。 _Steve已经死了那么久了，_ Peggy曾这么告诉她。“Bucky是这世上最好的人，”Steve嘶哑地说。“现在你能看出来了，是不是。他——上帝啊。”他的声音破碎了。“我是那么爱他。”

“这还用说。”Natasha挑起一边眉毛。Steve苍白的皮肤泛起红晕，瞳孔放大了些，呼吸一滞；他就在她面前活了过来。“你为他燃烧，Rogers。”

“天啊。没错。干柴烈火，”Steve说。

“那Carter呢？她能像那样让你燃烧吗？”Steve长吁一口气，做出了恳求的表情。

“Peggy她——她就像是Bucky： _瞧你一眼_ 就能让你心潮澎湃。或者至少是 _我_ 。我一向极易受到感染，碰上……”他无助地用手比划着。“这么一说，Peggy身上有很多让人喜爱的地方。她——你知道的。我是说， _你_ 知道的。就是——了不得（*）。”  
（注：*原文hubba hubba，表示赞叹……感觉这么翻也不是太合适，原文扔上来）

“了不——什么？”Natasha盯着他。“你刚才 _没_ 那么说吧。”

“以前我们就是这么说的！”Steve辩护道。“不比你们现在说的话傻。实际上，还 _没有_ 你们的话傻——如今人们谈论性的方式——天啊，太 _粗鲁_ 了，我真是……”不过他们的车放慢了速度，Steve也皱着眉没再说下去，靠向一侧，试着往暗色车窗外看。Pepper和Tony的车也慢了下来，然后转了个弯，拐过一间大教堂的一角，Natasha又看见了另外四辆轿车，还有由穿着黑色西服、戴着黑色手套的Stark安保人员组成的人墙，他们全都戴着跟Barnes一样的耳机。隔在人墙后的是媒体，蜂拥而至，举着装有长焦镜头的相机。

“怎么办，”Steve小声问，“我们该怎么——？”

“先等着，”Natasha说，一手放到了他手臂上，果然，Tony Stark先下了车。他让从前面下车的保镖护送Pepper Potts——Barnes，她提醒着自己——Pepper谨慎地面无表情，在他陪送她走进教堂侧门的时候脸躲着镜头；这类场合她是司空见惯了。接着Barnes和其他保镖沿着车龙走过去，护送几对夫妇（子女？孙辈？）和其他亲戚（Natasha看见了Sharon Carter，13号特工）进了教堂。

同时，Tony走近人墙，硬着头皮站在那里面对着闪光灯。“Stark先生！Stark先生！”他们喊道，Tony摇着头说，“要知道，你们谁都不该心安理得离圣地这么近。事实上，你们有几个人——我不想叫名字，但是，George，Peter，Jimmy——我当真担心你们会开始自燃的。”

“ _Stark先生，讲讲您对Carter特工的回忆好吗？_ ”

“ _Stark先生，Peggy Carter是您父亲的情妇，这是不是真的？_ ”

“ _Stark先生！Tony！有谁接到Rogers队长的消息了吗？他知道这件事吗？他是怎么——_ ”Tony转向这个提问者的方向，手插进口袋，故作悠闲地回答，“哦，队长知道的。他就在附近，不可能错过这么件事，”于是媒体沸腾起来，连忙掏出手机把消息发回总部，Tony往后一站，开始说道，“我的父亲倾慕Peggy Carter，从未停止努力去赢取她的认可——非常罕见，我爸通常不向任何人卑躬屈膝，”所有人都开始让彼此安静下来。Tony没有注意，只是若有所思地皱着眉头说了下去。“他尊重她，说真的胜过任何人。当管理神盾局的时刻到来时，他第一时间去找了她。”

Tony看着像是想说些别的什么，然后改口说，“规矩点，”然后转身离去。在他身后，宾客相继到来，走上教堂的台阶；教堂里的人逐渐多了起来，这时Steve扭头看着Natasha说，“我看见Ben了，”Natasha皱眉困惑地摇摇头，Steve解释说，“Peggy的一个外孙——几年前我在罗斯福疗养院见过他，”然后手拉住了车门锁。“我想下车；我们能下车吗？”

“我们走吧，”Natasha说，敲了敲隔离墙让保镖知道。

Steve打开车门，Natasha立刻听到了记者们看见他时的反应，相机和闪光灯狂热的响声。Steve似乎没太注意——她猜他碰见过更烦人的情况吧，自从1943年闪光灯就基本往他脸上贴了——他伸手帮着她下车。她挽住他的胳膊，决心不离开他半步，而他走去跟Benjamin Parker打招呼，Steve解释说那是Peggy的外孙；Natasha知道，Peggy的女儿曾是一名神盾局特工，在70年代中期的一次任务中牺牲。

“Kate告诉我们说你去看她了，”Ben对他说。“这对外婆意义重大，我确定，”Steve脸上变换了一连串的表情，可他什么也没有说；他好像说不出话来。

负责他们的保镖按了按耳机，说，“他们来了，”有那么一会，Natasha不清楚他什么意思，然后看见灵车从角落拐过来。Steve僵了一下，Natasha抓紧了他的胳膊，Ben说，“Kate说了你和Tony会……”

“是的，”Steve哽咽着说。“是的，当然了。”

Natasha感觉有人在碰她的胳膊，一抬头发现是眼睛挡在墨镜后的Barnes。他点了一下头，她便让他把她从Steve身边拉开，Steve跟Tony、Ben和另外三个她不认识的人走到了灵车后面，一起抬下了覆着英国国旗的棺木，举起来扛在肩上，走上台阶，走向圣卢克教堂的大门。

* * *

葬礼上Steve一动不动地坐着，双目无神失魂落魄，可在她另一侧，Tony心不在焉又坐立不安。“刚才我在跟记者讲Peggy的事，”他低头对她嘟囔着，嘴斜向她的耳边。“然后我意识到……他想要她成为他的Pepper。可她不爱她。她爱另外那个人。上帝啊，”他摇着头说，她从没见过Tony这么心烦意乱，“我这辈子都没可怜过我父亲，可现在我很可怜他。可怜的爸爸。”

某个Natasha依稀能认出来自神盾局的人——叫Amy什么的，她想——走上台去谈起了Peggy漫长的职业生涯，从SSR到神盾局的创立，还有更多，以她对Steve使神盾解体的决定的支持结尾。Natasha瞥了一眼Steve；他表情刚毅，不过带着一些痛苦。然后Kate上前去做了更私密的发言，她作为祖母、作为道德模范是怎样的，她和子女不是一直相处得很好，毕竟那是60年代——Peggy Carter在漫长的一生中似乎享有作为“那女孩”而被歧视、又被当做“那男人”而被责骂的“殊荣”，可Natasha想，如果神盾局局长算不得“那男人”，大概没有人算得上了——可她的丈夫和孙辈一向敬她爱她。

然后牧师走上前说了几句善意的话，然后环顾四周问道，“还有其他人想说些什么吗？”Natasha望向Steve（所有人都望向Steve，或说是假装没有在看Steve，就像整场葬礼他们都在做的那样），看出他内心挣扎着，可最后他站了起来走向前台。

教堂陷入寂静。

“我不会花多久的，”Steve说，麦克风尖锐地响了一小下。“我只是想说我很清楚明天在报纸上会有讲我和Peggy的闲言碎语。他们会说她是我的红颜知己——好吧，她的确是的。可真相是，我只是她人生的一小部分，而她却是我生命中的重要角色。Peggy Carter教会了我如何战斗。她教会了我如何成为一名战士。她教会了我不但要抗击逆境，同时还要积极进取。最近我听到了一句话——我也真正懂得它的含义——说的是金吉·罗杰斯做的一切与弗雷德·阿斯泰尔（*）是一样的，只不过她是穿着高跟鞋倒着跳。如果你们不知道金吉·罗杰斯是谁——唔，你们错过了十足的精彩。不管怎样，Peggy没有超级血清，也没有盾牌一类的，这却似乎没有拖慢她的速度。我与她一生的精彩失之交臂，”Steve坚持着说了下去，“她却毫无缺憾。我想念 _她_ ，”最后他说。“我真的很想念她，”他说，从发言台边走开了。  
（注：*两位都是著名的歌舞影星，多次搭档，拍摄了一系列歌舞佳片。）

* * *

之后，人们在外面来回走着，互相拥抱交谈。在Steve跟Peggy的一些家人握手拥抱的时候，Natasha一直留在附近，然后人群分开，Sam Wilson出现了。“老兄，你干错行了，”Sam说，一条手臂搂住Steve的后背，Steve转过身去，紧紧、紧紧地抱住他。“你有即席演讲的天赋，”Sam说。

“你是这么叫的吗？”Steve问。“我妈管那叫胡扯。”

Sam微笑着摇了摇头。“ _我_ 妈会说你该去给人讲道。”

“不行了。我太容易跟人打起来，”Steve说，然后压低了声音：“你收到我的消息了。”

“收到了，”Sam阴沉地说，“不过我还是想偶尔亲眼见见你。”

Steve点头说，“会的。我会想个办法，”然后他们周围的人群开始散开，有的人往车那边走去。Natasha看见Pepper和Tony走向那一群记者，给他们掩护，她拉住Steve的手臂。“来吧，我们走，”她说。

Steve点头，跟着她走回了他们的车边，一旦上车，有防护玻璃的掩盖，他迅速行动，解开外套的扣子。他套上一件颜色更暗的衬衫，系上一条更宽更丑的领带，加上一件廉价的西装外套，就算还没戴上司机的帽子和耳机效果也立竿见影。他们拉开前后厢之间的隔板，Steve研究了一小会，想着到前面最好办的方法，然后钻了过去，滑动扭转，多少还算优雅地落进司机位。他坐直，整理好帽子、耳机和领带，戴上了墨镜。“好了，”他说，扭过头来看她。“祝我们好运吧，Nat。”

“祝你们有世上所有的运气，”她真诚地说，然后他们之间的隔板合上了，她一个人坐在迷你吧台前。离葬礼队列出发还要有一段时间——灵车和八辆轿车会领着其他的车到火葬场——她重新在巨大的车座上坐好等着，伸开双腿，踢掉了高跟鞋。穿梭在车与车之间、穿着不合身的西装戴着黑手套的保镖还在扶人上车，可其中一人在她这辆车边停下，打开车门，把脑袋探了进来，Natasha吓了一跳。

那是Barnes，当然了，她凑向前去，询问地偏过头去。“我只是想说，”他开口，然后犹豫起来。“我没有多少朋友，”最终他唐突地说，“再也没有了。所以我——”他停住，突然伸出一只手来，Natasha也伸出手去紧紧握住他的手。

“快离开吧。回家修完那辆该死的斯蒂庞克，”她说，他点起头来，脸上又出现了那种因痛苦皱起的糟糕可怕的皱纹，当初正是这些纹路说服了她不要杀他。之后他又出去了，名副其实，鬼魂一样消失。

* * *

Natasha透过车窗看着灵车停在火葬场前、绕开驶向了后门，接下来的第一辆轿车开上去填补了位置，Peggy的一些家人下了车，走入门廊，被陪送着进去了。第二、第三辆车里也是亲戚，Tony和Pepper从第四辆车上下来。这里的记者不如在教堂多，不过一些更有野心的小报记者已经在远处安营扎寨，举起长焦镜头的相机，穿着黑西装的保镖警惕地站在附近，以防他们靠近。

Tony的车开走，然后就轮到她了；车停下，车门打开，一直戴着黑手套的手伸出来扶她。她把腿伸出车外，让那名保镖扶她站起。那不是Barnes。她瞧了一眼开车的司机；也不是Steve。她还是微笑着挽住保镖的手臂，让她护送她进去，跟其他人一起。里面设了茶点，还有——看到之后她面露微笑——Peggy当年的照片，闪闪发光的棕色卷发，火红的唇，穿着军装和阔脚裤，美丽而坚强。有一幅照片尤其吸引她的注意；Peggy显然是装备好了准备出任务，头发扎了起来，穿着年头久远的防弹背心，挂着制作精良的枪套，可即使隔了这么多年，还能看出她兴奋无比，神采奕奕。 _了不得_ ，Natasha承认，笑了起来。

她在旁边的屋子里找到了Pepper和Tony，他们一起站在盖着米字旗、架在搁凳上的棺材旁边——她注意到Tony有些焦虑地握着Pepper的手。

“你觉得有人注意到吗？”Tony咕哝。

“没有吧？”Natasha皱眉。“或者，至少我没 _看见_ 有人打开棺材看遗体是不是还——”

Tony爆出一声大笑，转过身去咬住嘴唇。“我 _不是_ ——”他开口，然后咯咯笑了一声，Pepper微笑着把指甲抠进了他的手掌，笑声于是变成了吃痛的打嗝。“我不是 _那个_ 意思，”他耳语道，瞧着棺材。“我是说 _Steve_ 。你觉得有人注意到Steve已经走了吗？”

“我不知道；可能吧？”她耸肩。“应该吧？肯定有摄影师发现了Steve没有下车，如果他们聪明的话，他们肯定在重看在教堂的录像了。那些人才开始进来，得有一会他们才能确认Steve不在场——直到所有人坐下参加仪式而他没出现的时候他们才可能真正知道。即便如此——他们也没法让咱们都站在墙边数人。毕竟这是场葬礼。”

他们都站在那里看着空棺，上面盖着一面复制的旗子。

“他们现在应该到哪里了，你觉得？”Tony问，Natasha看了看表。

“肯定已经过巴尔的摩了，”她说。

### 桥

“让我去吧，”Bucky说，他意思是让他去跟人说话，Steve点点头，没有看他的眼睛。他们都知道，仅靠成为工人退居幕后，就能够变得不起眼，可这个——他不能让Steve来进行这次对话。

他们手里有所需的全部文件——火化毕竟是不可逆的过程，需要很多文件——但是让Steve假装成殡仪员对他不公平。“在车里陪她，”Bucky说，他下了灵车，走到车库的另一边，跟面带微笑迎向他的男人握手；殡仪员，他想，出乎意料总是些欢快的人。

“好了，”Bucky办理好相关事宜之后，低头对着车窗里的Steve说，“来吧，我们走。我们可以过几个小时再回来……”

Steve空洞地抬眼，Bucky突然觉得他该死的一秒也忍不下去了：这种眼看着心爱的人一遍又一遍被谋杀的感觉。

“那么，就这样了？”Steve问。“我们就把她丢在这里？在车库里？”Bucky不得不压下来由不明的怒气—— _是啊_ ，Steve，是得 _这样_ ；她 _死了_ ；我们总得这么做的——他咽下了这些话；老天，他是压力太大了。他累了，他需要吃个三明治，他需要睡一觉，他需要——

Bucky揉了揉眼睛。“不，”他说，“我们会回来接她的。照她的要求办好。”

Steve说了些话，Bucky没太听清，回想一下才辨清是什么。“照Peggy说的做，”Steve对着方向盘喃喃地说，然后抬头看他。“好吧。”

Bucky从车门边退开，让Steve下车。Steve摘下帽子，扔到了车座上。帽子下的头发大多染成了棕色，不过他们可能还需要再染一次，或者做些更大的改变： _美国队长参加Peggy Carter葬礼_ 的照片已经在各大媒体上铺天盖地了。他想知道他们的邻居或者顾客有没有在这些照片里认出Stephen Grant的；他想知道他们的邻居或顾客会不会告发他们。

最好有所准备，Bucky疲惫地想。他该开始为他们准备另一种生活了：另一套假身份，另一个住地，某个远离这里的地方，他们不会被——

“我们有多长时间？”Steve问，Bucky花了一秒才发觉Steve没有读到他的想法，因为有的时候Steve真的办得到，而问题也是碰巧。

可Steve问的不是那个。“几个小时吧，他们说。你想走走吗？”Bucky问，动了动肩膀。那里在疼，被铁臂给坠的。“我需要走走。”

“好啊。我可以走走，”Steve说，他们一起散步走向展望公园。

* * *

他能看出Steve有话想说。他在苦苦挣扎，试图理清思绪，寻找正确的措辞。“听着，没关系的，”走进公园内部、有了树林的掩护之后，Bucky说；当年的印第安人收容所和奶农农舍都不见了，不过他敢发誓他小时候爬过的树还在这里面。“你不必——”

“可我应该。我——”Steve绷紧了下巴。“Buck，我——”

“你以为我不知道。可我知道，Steve。我死之后，你对她敞开了心扉——”

“我 _确实有_ ，”Steve咬着牙说。“你 _叫_ 我这么做的，你说——”

“我知道，”Bucky说，泪水涌上Steve的双眼。

“Buck，你死之后，我是那么空落落的，我只是，我没法——”

“我知道，我很庆幸你去找她了。真的。你不知道我会很庆幸吗？”

“我抗拒着对她的爱，抗拒了那么久。因为你……你这个 _混蛋_ ——”Steve的手温暖地拢过他的脖子，拉他过来吻住了他，Bucky微微颤抖起来，永远感到惊异，依旧感到惊异，Steve竟会想要他，以这种他一直认为病态邪恶的方式。可在Steve眼中从来不是这样的：他一直坚持着拒不放手，就算是遇上了Carter这样的美人，就算Bucky混蛋地把他推开了；他对自己的爱是那么忠诚。“可之后你死了……”

“你与她做爱了，”Bucky说。

“不。是的。不算是，”Steve轻声说。“没有时间……可是我 _想要_ 。的确想要。我——她吻了我。我碰了她。她——”他也能想象到Carter会怎么做，满脸同情，因为Steve一定是溃不成军：在这偌大世界里孤身一人，又可怕地对此一清二楚。他会求助于她，而她会引导他，因为Steve明显跟女人毫无经验。也许他们接吻的时候她把他的手拉向了她的胸脯，或者用她涂了红指甲油的手指摆弄着他的裤裆。这会将他吞没的，Bucky知道；Steve永远不会轻易对待这样一次经历。会有许下的承诺：一次假日，或许甚至一次婚礼——然后Steve坠机，醒来的时候发现Peggy嫁给了别人；他也失去了她。

“我总觉得我会死掉的，”Bucky听见自己在说。“我以为我他妈是在干一桩好事，”突然他为当初无法想象的一切悔恨不已：不仅是他噩梦一样的过去，还有宽容的未来，就算他和Steve在 _该死的大庭广众之下_ 接吻都不管不顾的未来。“而她——她爱你，Steve。她是 _那么_ 爱你——”

“我知道，”Steve说。“我也爱她，我真的爱过。”

“我是说，谁想得到呢？”Bucky说，他指的是 _这一切_ ；他捂住脸，试图平复心绪。“有了 _那么多的_ 科幻故事我还是想象不到：我，还有你，在这世界尽头？那时候我想要你娶她。我想要你跟她一起回家。我没有想到——你还穿着那身制服，我多了一条金属手臂，活在 _四十亿_ 年以后还有这么多的罪过要赎清——”

“——而且还没有人抽烟，”Steve说，他们都大笑起来，或许也有点哭了出来。

“我知道！就好像抽烟不体面什么的，”Bucky说。“瞧，我在 _努力_ 补偿她。我在努力——对得起 _她_ ，对得起 _你_ ，我向上帝发誓，”头一次，Bucky表现出了 ，因为他想——好吧，这样很丢人，可他需要Steve _知道_ 。“我尽力了，不是吗？我他妈的已经尽了一切力保证——”Steve点着头把他拉近又吻起了他。“你尽力了，”Steve说；“妈的，你简直是 _不遗余力_ 了。我知道这对你来说很怪——”

“有点吧，是啊，”Bucky说。

“你还能再坚持吗？”Steve问。“你愿意跟我一起去布鲁克林桥吗？”

“如果——我是说，如果你想让我去的话，”Bucky犹豫地回答。“如果你想一个人待着，我会理解——”

“我不想，”Steve说。

* * *

他们走上大桥时落日的余晖一片金红，钢缆在头顶的天空交织；那是康定斯基的颜色，今晚没有约瑟夫·斯泰拉忧郁的色调。Steve双手捧着一个小小的骨灰瓮。不可思议，Bucky想道，一个人竟变会得只有这么一点点，尤其是Carter，直到最后还是充满活力的Carter。Steve在桥的正中停了下来，看着对岸曼哈顿下城的港口。“这里，”他说。“她想的一定是这里，”Bucky点头，因为在这里他们能够看到自由女神像，而杰出的女性总能相看两不厌。

Steve试图把骨灰瓮的盖子拧下来，手却抖着，他停下，把瓮抱在胸口。“如果我把她弄掉了，我会自杀的，”他嘟囔道，深吸一口气又试了一次。这回盖子很容易就旋开了，Steve瞧了一会骨灰，然后把罐子推进了Bucky手里，转过身去想镇定下来，肩膀颤抖着。

Steve再转身的时候面色苍白，不过控制住了自己。“好吧，”他轻声说。“好吧，”他小心翼翼从Bucky手里接回骨灰瓮。“再见，Peg，”他嘶哑地说，将罐子一斜，让骨灰洒出飘远。“再见，我亲爱的。这已经不是你了，世界已经见过了你最好的一面。我的好姑娘，世上最勇敢的……”Steve的声音渐渐断下来，含泪吞咽着，Bucky胳膊撑在桥栏杆上，看着骨灰从桥边飘散到水面。

### 家

Bucky给车库门旁破旧的前门开了锁，半推半踢地开了门；屋里油漆、机油、木头、电焊机和猫的气味对他来讲就他妈的像个天堂。Steve进门，在黑暗中没有绊倒地经过那辆斯蒂庞克把宠物门一下打开，Bucky能听见院子里传来George和Gracie快活的叫声：它们瞬间朝Steve扑来，跳起来舔他的脸，Steve弯下身去张开双臂，摸着它们，直到它们都摇着尾巴安静下来，偶尔轻声吠叫。

Steve抬头看着他说，“我们能不能——”

“好啊，”Bucky说。“好啊，当然，”于是他们放狗上了楼。

Bucky走向浴室，路上脱掉外套塞进了垃圾桶——他再也不想穿这件衣服了。他洗过之后，两手撑墙承受着热水的冲刷，试图放松他疼痛的肩膀，想着Peggy——在这隐私的时刻中放任他自己的思绪和感受，他自己的哀悼。他记得一清二楚，有一次他们在法国出任务。Peggy跟他们一起去了，在他们歇脚的农舍里，她和Steve俯身在铺满地图的桌边，而Dernier在炉子那里搞他自称是咖啡的破玩意。Bucky也记得，自己溜到谷仓后面擦枪，希望自己隐形消失，希望Steve和Peggy可以一同悄悄溜进某间卧室里。然而当夜色降临，却是他的门把手响了起来，他知道那是Steve，虽然他锁了门。

也是在那次任务中Bucky中弹了——子弹猝不及防，一阵刺痛， _操，我被打中了_ ——他低头盯着身体上多出的洞。伤势不妙，是能死人的那种，就算现在他也解释不清，可他感到本能的冲动—— _藏起来，别让Steve找到你_ ——他拖着身体倒在一堆石头后面，等着把血流干。

找到他的是Peggy，当然了，他觉得他从来没见她这么愤怒过；她 _火冒三丈_ ，差那么一点就要打他了。“没用了，”他咬牙说道。“Peg。你照顾好他，”可她只是说，“哦不你该死的不能……”然后她撕扯着他的外套，他的衬衫，要给伤口施压——然而他的身体已经开始愈合了，Bucky傻了眼，那时候他还不清楚自己超常的愈合能力，不清楚他们已经把他变成了什么；他只知道那发子弹本该让他死掉的，却没有。可Peggy怒气冲冲地瞪着他，好像觉得他莫名其妙自己 _想_ 死，而——“我 _没有_ ，”他低语。“我 _不会的_ ，”这是真的：如果还有余地，他绝不会丢下Steve一个人，孤独而脆弱地陷在这场操蛋的战争里——

门开了，Steve进来跟他站在一起，手举向他的肩膀——然后Steve揉按着正确的地方，他因为机械臂重量常常形成的那处结节。Steve用力按摩着他的肌肉，他连声痛哼；Bucky能感觉那结节像玻璃珠一样在他皮下滚动。最终，它消解了，他整个身体感到一阵放松。疼痛停止，接着Steve的双臂环抱住他，他贴着Bucky的后背，吻着Bucky潮湿的皮肤。Steve的手顺着Bucky的胸膛下到小腹，然后覆住了他的性器。Bucky在他手中弯曲硬起，Steve撸动起来，吻着他的侧脸。天，Steve比他自己还了解他的老二，套弄收紧抚摩着他，Bucky喘息着不禁踮起脚来，一手撑在墙上，感谢上帝，Steve照顾着他，因为他已经头晕目眩，双球开始收紧。

他高潮了，射在瓷砖上，在他自己肚子上，温暖的水冲走了精液。Bucky转过头去，瘫软而有些困倦，他对Steve嘟囔着，“要是你愿意可以进来，”因为他不会比此刻更放松更敞开了，觉得或许Steve也会想释放一下。

“到床上吧，”Steve却说，然后关掉了水流。

他们擦干，睡意昏沉跌跌撞撞向床边走去，关上了灯，试图不被精疲力竭躺在卧室门外的狗狗绊倒。Bucky头一沾枕头的瞬间无比幸福，他觉得自己眨眨眼睛就要睡着了，可他差不多能看见Steve盯着天花板沉思的样子，而他不能让他再多想了；不能是今晚。于是他翻身整个压住Steve，探过去一路向下吻着，试图尽可能与他肌肤相亲，直到他能把Steve的茎头含在嘴里。Steve发出最甜蜜的呻吟，Bucky投入起来，舔吮戏弄直到他的嘴跟下巴被唾液沾湿，事实证明在这世界尽头膜拜阴茎是一点问题也没有的；老天爷，当年Steve还是个青了一边眼圈、有着和现在同样可爱的窄臀的时候，他干这事那么心慌意乱又是何必？Bucky的拇指摩挲着Steve髋部光滑洁白的皮肤，然后闭上眼睛，聆听着Steve的低语， _哦，哦天啊，哦是的，求你，求你。_

之后，Bucky枕着Steve的肚子昏昏欲睡，Steve的性器在他脸颊边上软了下来，他的手温柔而漫不经心地理着Bucky的头发。他几乎要睡着了，Steve喃喃着，“Buck。Bucky？”

“嗯？”

“Bucky，你之前说过……”这时Bucky虽然没睁眼还是醒过来了：看来就算在他这么尽心伺候之后，Steve还在乱想。“有关鱼的事……”

“我累了，Steve，”Bucky嘟囔着，不想谈这事。

“告诉我就好，”Steve是世界上最锲而不舍的混蛋。“是你，对不对，想……”

“是啊，”Bucky说，因为Steve太了解他了，连这都能从他心底里读出来。

“因为Peg和我，我们从来没特别想……”Steve说。

“没错。是我，”Steve迟早会发觉谈起孩子人的总是 _Bucky_ ；当然了，Steve也不是生在大家庭里的。Steve的孩子……上帝，他该会多爱Steve的孩子啊。“跟她没太大关系；她还要心怀天下呢。她那么有智慧。”他躺在Steve的肚子上，细想起来；Peggy的50和60年代都投入给了冷战；Steve死了；而他在地狱里。“那一直都是幻想而已： _战争的结束_ ，”他对Steve说。“永远不会跟我们想的一样。娶妻生子，白色篱笆。我知道我永远过不了这种生活，不过我以为你有可能。我想过，你可以让我住在车库楼上什么的——”

“你 _确实_ 住在车库楼上；咱们都住在车库楼上，”Steve指出，倒也是真的。“另外，嘿，我们还有一辆斯蒂庞克，”黑暗中Bucky猛地抬头大笑起来，是啊，行，还好，的确如此。


End file.
